


Sweet like sugar

by whateverduuuuude



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Domestic Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Nude Photos, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude
Summary: Young, sweet Merlin, and his rich sugar Daddy Arthur.





	Sweet like sugar

Merlin's bed was cold when he woke up, reaching out to find Arthur's side of the bed empty. He rolled over, finding an envelope propped up on a large blue box, his own name written in Arthur's messy script. He opened it, laying back to read.   
Merlin darling, there's a present for you in the box. Be prepared and dressed. I'll be back at six. There's food in the fridge.   
Merlin took the box, untying the large satin ribbon which held the lid on. He folded back the tissue paper, the smell of roses drifting from the box. At the top of the box was a small bottle of perfume. He'd put it on later. He folded back more paper, taking out a lacy red corset and thong to match. Under those was a thin, silky black scarf, which felt soft against his skin. He smiled. Daddy wanted him all dolled up. He looked at his phone. It was just past eleven. More than enough time to prepare. 

After a breakfast of leftover pizza, Merlin brushed his teeth with the special toothpaste Arthur had bought him. He rinsed his mouth, climbing into the bath, but turning on the shower, looking at himself in the mirror opposite. His face was pale, still smudged with the black lipstick Arthur had put on him the night before. He wiped it off, putting the plug in to fill the bathtub. He finished wiping off last night's make up, washing his hair out with Arthur's favourite shampoo. It smelled like lavender, and green tea. He rinsed it out, reaching for a the tub of his new hair mask; Arthur had taken him shopping last weekend. He turned off the shower, sitting down in the bath, reaching for a razor. He began to shave him legs, careful not to cut them. He shaved all over, standing up to rinse off under the shower. 

Merlin rested on the sofa for a few hours, dressed in a pair of boxer shorts, hair drying. His phone buzzed. Hey baby.  
Hiya Daddy. How's work?  
Good. Miss you though. Send me a pic?  
Of what?  
Just your face. Merlin smiled, taking the picture and sending it. You're naked?  
Just shirtless. Had a shower.   
Ah I see. Did you get my present?  
Yes Daddy. Very beautiful.   
Have you tried them on yet?  
I was planning to eat first.   
Very well. I had them made for you.  
Thank you Daddy. You spoil me.   
Yes I do. Make sure you're well stretched for later.   
Absolutely Daddy.   
Alright baby. Well, I've got a meeting now, so see you at six.   
Yes Daddy. Love you.  
Love you too. x

At about five, Merlin started to dress. Arthur might be back early. He'd already stretched, like Arthur had told him too, and was feeling very flexible. He pulled on the panties first, tucking in his cock, pulling them up around his hips. He smoothed down the lace, reaching for the corset. He laced himself in, quite tightly, looking in the mirror to see how small he could force his waist. Then he draped the scarf around himself, walking to the mirror. Daddy would like this. He slapped on a red lipstick and soft grey eyeliner, moving into the bedroom. He folded the duvet and quilt, laying them on the floor, stripping the bed of the stained cotton sheet from last night, bundling it into the washing machine. He changed it to a grey silk one, changing the pillowcases to match, plumping them up. Then he lay on the bed, waiting for Arthur to get back. 

“Hello there my darling.” Arthur walked in, throwing his bag down, running a hand through his hair. Merlin shivered. “Look at you.” He tickled under Merlin's chin, grinning. “I like your lipstick.”  
“Thank you Daddy.”   
Arthur nodded. “This fits nicely, doesn't it?” He stroked his hands over Merlin's corset, tracing the patterns of the lace. “You've done it up tight, haven't you?” Arthur gestured for Merlin to stand up. “And this scarf is lovely.”  
“It was a lovely present. Thank you Daddy.”   
Arthur laughed, kissing Merlin's painted lips. “You are a wonder, Merlin.” He continued to kiss, hands lingering on Merlin's back, feeling the silky ribbon holding his corset tight. He moved his mouth, kissing down Merlin's neck, spreading the lipstick in a messy trail down Merlin's face and shoulders. “You smell incredible.” He pressed his lips to the back of Merlin's neck, hands on Merlin's waist, inhaling deeply. “What do you want today?” Arthur moved one hand to wrap around Merlin's thigh, keeping the other on his hip. “Hm?” Arthur rested his chin on Merlin's shoulder, hearing his heavy breathing.   
“Arthur, I, uh-" Merlin stopped, looking at the floor.   
“What?”  
“No, nothing, carry on.”   
Arthur stepped away, shaking his head. “Tell me baby. Have I done something wrong?”  
Merlin shook his head. “I'm just, um, not in the mood.” Arthur nodded. “Sorry Daddy. I know I'm meant to be but, I just-” He trailed off.   
“Don't worry about it darling. I'm not really in the mood either.” Arthur laughed. “What are you in the mood for?” Arthur grabbed a packet of wipes, beggining to clean the lipstick from Merlin's neck. “You wanna snuggle? Maybe a bit of online shopping, order some food?”   
“Are you angry? Because, because you can punish me if you're angry Daddy, I don't want to upset you.”   
“Shh,” Arthur soothed, walking to the next room and sitting down, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off. “Come on baby. Sit down.” Arthur held out his arms, Merlin snuggling into him. “Of course I'm not angry my love.” Arthur finished cleaning Merlin's face, kissing him gently. “You know I could never be angry about that.”  
“Really?”   
Arthur nodded, taking out his phone from the pocket of his trousers. “Pizza again?”   
“I'll get fat if you keep letting me eat pizza,” Merlin said, nodding.   
“I don't mind,” Arthur said, one arm around Merlin's stomach. “Pepperoni?”  
“Please.”   
Arthur smiled, clicking on the app and ordering. “Now, I thought I should get you a little something special,” Arthur said, opening his emails. “And I found a few things I thought you might like.”   
“A present?”  
“Uh huh. For being so wonderful.” Merlin smiled. “So someone sent me this. It's a bit expensive, but I know you said you like them.”  
“Is that a Ford Mustang?” Merlin's jaw dropped as Arthurs showed him the screen. “Oh Daddy, I love it.”  
“It's from 65, perfect working order. Do you want it?” Merlin nodded eagerly. “Alright then. It's yours.”  
“Do you want me to do anything in return?” Merlin smiled, winding his fingers through Arthur's. “Any, favours, maybe?”   
“Not today. Just pretty things for my pretty boy.” Arthur kissed the back of Merlin's head.   
“Things?”  
“Hm. I found this too.” Arthur brought up a necklace on his screen, black diamonds and rubies set into the silver chain. “How about that?”  
“It's beautiful.”   
“Well, this is a little more expensive, nothing I can't afford, but you will need to earn it.”   
“How do you want me to do that?”   
“I've booked a photographer to come round here on Saturday. I'll be out, but I want you to take the sexiest, most glorious pictures you could imagine.” Arthur smiled, kissing the back of Merlin's hand. “Pure filth.”  
“Of course Daddy. I can do filthy.” Arthur nodded. “What do you want to do with the pictures?”   
“Whatever I like,” Arthur said, tapping the end of Merlin's nose. “I booked him for four hours. I want you dressed up in all your lovely clothes, and out of your clothes too.” Merlin snuggled closer into him. “And if he dares to touch you, Daddy will not be happy.”   
“I won't let him Daddy. Only you.”   
“Good boy.”   
“I need to pee,” Merlin said, standing up. “Do you mind if I slip into something more comfortable?”   
Arthur nodded. “Course. Dinner will just be a minute.” 

 

Arthur was out the next day when Merlin woke up, and had left another envelope on the table. There was a letter inside which read:  
Treat yourself. I'll be back late.   
Merlin reached into the envelope, taking out a bundle of cash. He counted it onto the mattress. £800. He dressed, brushing his hair and grabbing leftover pizza to eat on his way. He locked the door, taking the lift down to the bottom floor, where the cars of the apartment owners were kept, guarded and scrubbed by a woman called Gwen. “Good morning sir.”  
“Morning Gwen. Can I have the keys for my Mercedes please?”   
Gwen ducked into a small room, handing him the key. “There you are sir. You off out?”  
“Just a little shopping trip. What time did Arthur leave?”  
“About seven. Said you had a new car arriving soon?”  
“Uh huh. Very excited.” Merlin grinned. “Well, see you later.” Gwen nodded, Merlin climbing into his car, Gwen opening the door from her room. 

Arthur was, unexpectedly, at home when Merlin got back, dumping down shopping bags on the living room floor. “You're home early Daddy.” Merlin took a small bag out of his pocket, tossing it to Arthur.   
“I had a meeting cancelled. You were shopping?” Merlin nodded, Arthur opening the paper bag, taking out a piece of fudge. “What did you buy?”   
“A hat. Lunch. New headphones.” Merlin shrugged. “Here's your money.” Arthur held out his hand, taking the money from Merlin and tucking it into his own wallet. “How was work?”   
“Get in the bed.” Merlin did as he was told, lying down, arms by his sides. He shivered, waiting for Arthur to join him. “Now, I want sweet, submissive Merlin tonight. Quiet, no wriggling.” Merlin nodded, turning his head as Arthur walked to the cupboard. 

Arthur sat down on the bed, Merlin's eyes wide. “Safeword is to snap your fingers. I'm gagging you.” Arthur smiled as Merlin opened his mouth, pressing in the rubber ball gag, Merlin lifting his head so Arthur could fasten it. “Suck.” Merlin sucked, hollowing out his cheeks. “What did I do to deserve you, pretty boy.” Arthur unbuttoned Merlin's shirt, sliding it off, then to Merlin's trousers and socks. “Look at those legs.” He traced a finger down Merlin's long, hairless calves, kissing softly at Merlin's thighs. Arthur stripped Merlin of his pants, watching Merlin's chest twitch as he tongued at the tip of his cock. “Relax, darling.” Arthur put one hand on Merlin's hip, the other fondling his balls as he continued to lick at the head of Merlin's cock. Merlin was drooling onto the bed, looking down at Arthur. Arthur grinned up at him, taking Merlin into his mouth. Merlin's cock wasn't that long, certainly nothing compared to Arthur's, but it was good to touch, Arthur thought, and tasted wonderful. Arthur groaned around it as Merlin began to thrust his hips, wanting Arthur to take him further. Arthur slapped him on the hip for misbehaving. It wasn't good of him to be so greedy. Arthur withdrew his mouth, Merlin whimpering. “Merlin, I told you to be submissive. You're being a greedy little boy, aren't you?” Merlin nodded, sucking on the gag, trying to move to hump Arthur's thigh. “Oh, you want to misbehave, do you?” Merlin nodded, Arthur getting up and walking back to the wardrobe. “Well then darling. Let's tie you up.” Arthur sat Merlin up, tying his hands to the bedframe, opening his chest. Arthur could see Merlin's heart fluttering under the stretched skin. “Does that hurt?” Merlin shook his head. “Alright. You're not to come until I do,” Arthur warned, pressing the gag into Merlin's mouth with one finger. Merlin groaned again.   
Arthur toyed with Merlin for a while, still fully dressed, enjoying the sight of his sugar baby all stretched out, hollow cheeks. He fitted a spreader bar to Merlin's ankles, grinning as Merlin rolled back, showing Arthur his hole, clearly desperate. “Stop it,” Arthur chastised. “You're being greedy. Lie down.” Merlin lay flat, feeling Arthur's hands on his thighs again. “You want me to fuck you?” Merlin nodded. “Then you'll have to wait. Greedy little baby.” Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin forehead, reaching for the lube, squirting a little into his hand, rubbing it over his hand and pressing a finger into Merlin's hole. Merlin tensed up, trying to force the gag out of his mouth, spluttering and writhing. Arthur pressed in another finger, loving how Merlin tried to press his legs together, trying to protest. “You can use the safeword. I won't be angry.” Arthur began to move his fingers, Merlin throwing back his head. His cock was hard, leaking precome over his stomach. He added a third finger, reaching back with his other hand to loosen Merlin's gag. Merlin let it fall out, panting, spit dripping down his face. “Hm.”   
“Daddy, please,” Merlin begged, shaking. “Fuck me please.”   
“Not quite loose enough darling,” Arthur said, continuing to thrust his hand in and out of Merlin.   
“Daddy, please, I want it. Please Daddy.” Merlin was panting, cock hard and desperate. “I'll, uh, I'll suck your cock all evening if you fuck me now,” Merlin panted, eyes going hazy.   
“You'd do that anyway if I asked you to,” Arthur commented, but unzipped his trousers, pulling out of Merlin to push his pants around his knees, Merlin's mouth watering at the sight of Daddy's cock. He pushed into Merlin, Merlin crying out loudly as Arthur began to thrust. “You like that do you baby?”   
Merlin nodded, grabbing at Arthur's hair. “Harder Daddy. Deeper.” Merlin tried to push his hips up to get Arthur deeper, Arthur grunting loudly. “Oh, yes, Daddy, I need to come, please.”  
“Soon, sweetheart. I'm close. Make it good for me.” Merlin dug his fingers into Arthur's back, panting loudly in his ear. Arthur came, pounding into Merlin to leave his seed deep in the boy's body. He rested for a moment before pulling out, toying with Merlin's balls as he squirted come all over the bed. “What a good boy.” Arthur wiped a trail of Merlin's come from his own thigh, holding it to Merlin's lips. Merlin licked it clean, Arthur rolling out of bed and undressing.

Merlin lay in bed, weak and trembling, waiting for Arthur to untie him. He unlocked the spreader bar, returning it to its place in the cupboard, then wiping down the gag and leaving it on the table. Then he untied Merlin's wrists, rubbing them with gel to soothe them. “Do you hurt anywhere?” Merlin shook his head. “You sure?”  
“Yes Daddy.”  
“Good. I'll run us a hot bath, and then maybe a movie?” Merlin nodded, sinking into the bed. “Alright then darling.” Arthur walked into his own bathroom, turning on the taps. 

Merlin didn't often sleep in his own bedroom, but they both felt it was important for Merlin to have his own space. He did, however, use his own en suite most of the time, so it was exciting for him to be washing in Arthur's. It was significantly larger than Merlin's, with a large built in bath with jets in one corner, and a large shower, as well as a toilet and sink. It was all white, except black curtains and tiles on the floor. Arthur climbed into the bath, Merlin sitting between his legs, Arthur reaching for a flannel to wash him off. 

“You hungry darling?”  
“Uh huh.” Merlin let Arthur clean his chest of sweat, kissing the back of his neck.   
“I bought ready meals on the way back. Lasagne. Now, hop out and put them in the oven.” Merlin stood up, Arthur pinching his ass as he reached for a towel.   
“Hey!”  
“And then I believe you promised me a blowjob.” Merlin rolled his eyes, drying himself off, walking to his own room and putting on a blue satin dressing gown, then towards the kitchen. “What was it you said?” Arthur shouted to the kitchen, getting out of the bath and taking out the plug.   
“Can't remember,” Merlin mumbled, sliding the plastic containers into the oven.   
“Something like: ‘Oh Daddy, I'm a needy little bottom, I'll do anything to make you fuck me.” Merlin chuckled, sitting down on the sofa. Arthur dried off, then walked to join him, still naked. “Best get started then, hadn't you?”   
“Daddy, you know I can’t manage a whole evening like I promised.”   
“Well then think before you speak. Come here, just snuggle with me and let me feed you chocolate, hm, and we can watch a film.” Arthur dressed in a large t-shirt and boxers, sitting on the sofa, Merlin snuggling into him. “Good boy.” Arthur pulled up the blankets, reaching for a box of chocolates. “It's nearly Christmas isn't it?” Merlin nodded. “Our first Christmas.”   
“Oh it is. I love Christmas.”   
“Is there anyone you want to have round, or just us two?” Arthur dragged a caramel across Merlin's bottom lip, Merlin chewing it before licking away the chocolate.   
“Just us I think. What do you want for Christmas?”   
“I don't know babydoll. Maybe a nice new watch for Daddy, hm?” Merlin nodded. “Paid for with my own money.”  
“Oh of course. Do you have any Christmas parties to go to?”   
“Yes I do. Do you want to come?”   
“Yes please. I haven't been to a party with you for months.”   
“You know why that is boo. I just want to keep you safe.” Arthur kissed the back of Merlin's head, breathing in the smell of his damp hair. “I'll buy you a few new suits to wear.”   
“I have suits Daddy.”   
“Yes, and I'm going to buy you new ones. Can't have you looking scruffy.” Arthur ruffled Merlin's hair, grinning. “Can we darling?”   
“How, uh, how will you introduce me Daddy?”   
“That's up to me. I might say you're my companion, or Merlin, or that you're my boyfriend.”   
“Boyfriend?” Merlin turned his head, taking another chocolate with his teeth.   
“You like that?” Merlin nodded. “Then I shall call you my boyfriend, baby.”   
“Love you Daddy.” 

Arthur woke him up the next morning with a gentle shake of the shoulder, and a soft kiss. “Morning darling.”   
“Uhh.” Merlin opened his eyes, frowning. “What time is it?”   
“Quarter to eight.”  
“Don't you need to go?”  
Arthur shook his head. “I'm waiting for the photographer to arrive. Breakfast is on the table.” Merlin stood up, striding out of the room to the kitchen, picking up a waffle and biting into it, dry. “Have fun with it. And uh,” Arthur handed him a bunch of keys. “Use anything you like.”   
“Really?” Merlin swallowed a glass of water, smiling excitedly. Arthur nodded. “Thanks Daddy.”  
“Just make sure you don't break anything. And I don't want you dressed up like a dominatrix either, hm?” Arthur put a hand under Merlin's chin, tickling. The phone by the wall began to ring, and Arthur went to answer it, Merlin sitting down and refilling his glass. “Hello?”   
“There's a man down here by the name of Gwaine. Says he's visiting you.”   
“Yes, yes. Send him up.”  
“Yes sir.”   
Arthur hung up, unlocking the door. “On his way.” 

He knocked on the door first, Arthur walking to answer it. “Good morning.” Arthur smiled brightly. “Please, come in.”   
“Morning. Could you just grab the other bag from the lift?” Gwaine tipped his head in that direction, Arthur walking to fetch it. “Thanks.” Arthur put down the bag on the kitchen floor, clapping his hands together. “You're Mr Pendragon?”  
“Yes.”   
“Alright. And you must be Mr Emrys?” He flashed a smile at Merlin, who nodded. “Good. Well, if I could just see some proof of age for yourself, we can get on.”   
“Proof of age?” Arthur raised an eyebrow.   
“Some of these images are a little inappropriate, perhaps, so I just need to know that he's over sixteen.”   
“He's nineteen.” Arthur walked to a drawer, rifling through and handing Gwaine Merlin's ID card.   
“Very well.” Gwaine nodded. “Will you be staying?”   
“No. I just wanted to be here to meet you. And to remind you that if you dare to do anything-"  
“Stop it Daddy. It's embarrassing.” Merlin's ears were flushed red to prove it.   
“I get it. Don't do anything dodgy." Gwaine nodded, starting to set up his equipment.   
“Right. Well, I'll be back later then baby.” Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead, smiling. “We're going out to dinner, so dress smart.”   
Merlin nodded, smiling. “Have a good day.” Arthur cast a final look at Gwaine before leaving the flat.   
“Possessive type, is he?”   
Merlin shrugged. “He just wants me to be safe.”  
“I assure you Merlin, you're perfectly safe in my hands.”   
“Glad to hear it. So do you specialise in this?”  
“In?”  
“Like, sexy photos.”   
“Oh, yeah. Well I do fashion, modelling stuff, but I've done a lot of work in nude photography.” Merlin nodded. “You're comfortable with nudity?”   
“I uh, I guess. Can we start off clothed though?”   
“Course we can. What are these pictures for?”   
“Just for Da- Arthur to have.”  
“You can call him Daddy if it makes you more comfortable.” Merlin nodded eagerly. “Daddy it is. Let's start in the bedroom.” 

Merlin was lying on the bed, dressed in lacy black panties, spread out on the red satin bedspread. “Gorgeous darling. Lift your hips, just tilt towards me a little, beautiful.”   
“That good?”  
“I'll be needing you to model for me again Merlin.” Merlin raised an eyebrow, propping himself up on one elbow. “You want to change?”   
“Uh, yeah. He bought me this new corset, could you give me a hand lacing in?”   
“Corsets, eh?” Merlin fetched it from the wardrobe, loosening the ribbons. “I wish my boyfriend could fit into a corset.” Merlin slipped it over his head, Gwaine beggining to tighten it up for him. “He's a bit bulky for that.”   
“What's his name?”  
“Percival. He's a fireman.” Gwaine waggled his eyebrows, grinning. “There you are.”  
“I can go tighter.”   
“I don’t want to hurt you.”   
“Just a bit tighter.” Gwaine nodded, pulling the ribbons further. “That's good.”   
“So, Mr Pendragon has a thing for lingerie?”   
Merlin lay back on the bed, shrugging in response. “He has a thing for me. And I just happen to look my best in this.”  
“You do look lovely.”   
“Why thank you. I mean, I have other clothes. And I wouldn't wear it out, it's just nice to feel sexy.” Gwaine nodded, picking up his camera again.   
“So, how long have you two been together?”   
“Ten months.”  
“I see. So this is your first Christmas with him?”   
“Yep. How long have you and Percival been together?”  
“Roll onto your front. Um, its our four year anniversary at new year.” Merlin nodded, resting his chin in his hands. “He's amazing.”   
“I can tell.”   
“Can I ask how old Mr Pendragon is?”   
Merlin pouted, thinking. “Twenty four.”   
“How did you two meet?” Gwaine stuck out his tongue, trying to focus. “Hold it.”   
“We uh, I was a waiter at a bar he goes to. Took me home one night, and here we are.” Merlin stood up, hands on his waist. “I just have one last thing to wear.” Gwaine helped loosen his corset, smiling.   
“Alright.” Merlin went into his wardrobe, returning with soft pink panties and a bra. “Those are gorgeous.”  
“Daddy had them made for my birthday. He doesn't let me wear them much though.”   
“Why not?” Merlin slipped out of the corset and pants, redressing inside the wardrobe.   
“Not sure. They were expensive though, maybe just that.” Merlin shrugged, lying back on the bed. “They're so soft.”   
“You look stunning.” Gwaine bit his lip again, fiddling with his camera.   
“Thank you.” Merlin put a hand behind his head, biting his lip. 

Merlin's phone began to buzz on the nightstand, and Merlin picked it up, seeing Arthur's picture on the screen. “Hi Daddy.”  
“Hello snuggles. How the shoot going?” Gwaine sat down on the bed, beggining to look through his photos.   
“Good. I'm having a great time.”  
“Aw, I'm glad. How much have you got done?”  
“We just finished up with all my nice lingerie, so we're going to do a bit of nude stuff next. What time are we going out?”   
“Meet me outside at six. Oh, and Merlin?”  
“Yes Daddy?”   
“We're staying the night, so pack anything important. Oh, and one other thing.”   
“What's that?”   
“Put in that remote controlled vibrator. And bring the remote.” Merlin grinned. “Alright?”  
“Absolutely Daddy. See you later.”   
“Alright baby. Love you.”   
Merlin made a kissing sound before hanging up.

“Sorry about that.”  
“Ah, no worries. So, I'll set up my screen and you can strip down for us.” Gwaine walked into the living room, taking out a large white sheet. “Anywhere out of bounds?” Merlin shook his head. “Good.” Merlin unclipped the bra, then cautiously stepped out of his pants, taking a deep breath. “Merlin, you alright?”  
“Just coming.”  
“Whenever you're ready.” Merlin bounced on his toes before turning and walking to the living room. “There we go. It's just the two of us. You done this before?”   
“No.”   
“Well. You just stand there and pose for me. Show as much or as little as you like.”   
Merlin nodded. “Well it's only Daddy who will see them, so.” He stepped in front of the screen, turning around.   
“Lovely. Chin up Merlin. Own it.” 

Gwaine left at about two, promising to send Arthur the photos the next morning. Merlin showered and dressed in a pale blue suit and open necked shirt. Then he remembered what Arthur had said, and walked to the wardrobe, unlocking it. He took out the small grey box where the special vibrator was kept, and took a packet of lube, pushing his pants around his ankles and opening the packet, smearing lube over the vibrator and moving to push it in. 

Dressed, hair brushed and bags packed, Merlin locked the apartment, stepping into the lift. He walked out into the building's lobby, nodding to the receptionist and going out to stand on the pavement. 

Arthur pulled up in his car a few moments later, opening the door for Merlin. Merlin grinned, climbing in and throwing the bags onto the back seat, sitting down. “Hello my love.”  
“Good afternoon Daddy. How was work?”   
Arthur nodded, beggining to drive. “Very good, in fact. Glad I'm not going in tomorrow though.”  
“Where are we going?”   
“It's a manor house out in Surrey. You packed clothes for me?”  
“Course.” Merlin smiled. “And, uh, the other thing too.” He held out the little pink remote, wiggling it at Arthur.   
“Oh, you good boy. Can I use it whenever I like?” Arthur took the control, tucking it into his pocket.   
“Of course Daddy.” Merlin grinned.  
“Alright darling. You don't have to stay with me all evening, but if I see you misbehaving.” Arthur tapped Merlin's nose. “Well.”   
“I would never misbehave Daddy. You know me.” Merlin grinned, kissing Arthur's cheek.   
“Too well.” 

Arthur parked the car, climbing out and gripping Merlin's hand. “You alright? Clammy hands.”   
“Uh, bit nervous.”   
“Well you have no reason to be darling. Just be yourself.” Merlin nodded, fingers curling tighter around Arthur's hand. “Good evening. Mr Pendragon,” he said, barely looking at the doorman to who he was speaking.   
“Yes sir. This way.” He led them through the door into a large room, filled with people chattering and drinking. “Enjoy your evening.”   
“Do you want a drink Merlin?” Arthur walked forward, dropping Merlin's hand and approaching the bar.   
“Yes please.”  
“Vodka lemonade?” Merlin nodded. “Can I get a vodka lemonade and a double scotch please?”   
“Right away my good sir.” The bartender began to make the drinks up, Arthur smiling to Merlin. “That will be nine pounds please.” Arthur made a face, but paid and handed Merlin his drink.   
“Thank you.”   
“You're welcome my darling.” Arthur looked around the rooms, smiling. “I want you to meet Leon. Best behaviour.” He led Merlin across to room to where a group of people were talking, Merlin holding tightly onto his glass. “Evening Leo.”  
“Arthur! You came,” Leon exclaimed, kissing Arthur on the cheek. “So lovely to see you. Ah, and this must be Merlin?” He held out his hand, Merlin tentatively shaking it. “I've heard so much about you.”   
“It's lovely to meet you.” Merlin smiled awkwardly.   
“Good sir, may I take the key to your car to deliver you bags to your room?” A woman approached them, smiling at Arthur.   
“Of course.” Arthur dug around in his pocket, handing her the keys. “They're on the back seat.”   
“Thank you sir.”   
She took the keys, Leon following her across the room as she walked. “Stop leering Leon.”   
“I'm not leering.” Arthur raised an eyebrow. “You reckon I could get her back to my room tonight?”   
Arthur laughed, shaking his head. “You can certainly try.”   
“I'll make a move when she comes back.” Leon winked.   
“Arthur, do you mind if I go to the toilet?” Arthur nodded, reaching into his pocket. Merlin felt the vibrations begin, and gasped. “I'll just be a minute.” He felt the vibrations stop as he began to walk, then start again. Looking back, he saw Arthur chatting away, hand in pocket, thumb pulsing on the button. 

Merlin very desperately tried to hide his erection when he reached the toilet, trying to ignore the feeling in his arse. He silently begged Arthur to stop. Too afraid to use the urinal, he ducked into a stall, taking out his cock and panting. He forced out the pee, closing his eyes, almost wanting to remove the toy from his arse. He grinned, breathing deeply and feeling his cock soften as he did up his trousers. He walked out, washing his hands and drying them on a towel, then checked his reflection in the mirror. There was a slight bulge in his crotch, big enough for Arthur to notice, but not anyone else. 

He joined Arthur again, Arthur kissing his cheek and whispering softly in his ear: “Are you enjoying this?”   
“Please turn it off.”  
“Ok, ok.” Merlin felt the vibrations cease, and clutched at Arthur's arm. “Say thank you.”  
“Thank you Daddy.” Arthur shivered. “Can you turn the setting down a little?” Arthur nodded, kissing him on the temple. “Thank you.” 

Arthur handed Merlin his drink back, leading him to sit at a nearby table with Leon. “So, Merlin. What do you do?”   
“I-" Merlin faltered, looking to Arthur desperately. Arthur just laughed a little. “Nothing.”   
“Ah, I see.” Leon nodded. “You two live together though?”  
“Yeah.” Merlin nodded, feeling Arthur's foot rub against his calf. “For five months now.”   
“Interesting.” Leon's attention was drawn to the waitress, who was returning with Arthur's keys. “Ah, hello.”   
“Good evening sir.”   
“I love your dress.”   
“Thank you. It's just standard uniform.”  
“Oh but you wear it so well.” He grinned up at her. “Is your skirt meant to be so short?”   
She winked, laughing a little. “I get better tips that way.”   
“Oh is that right? I can see why.”   
“That is right sir.”   
“I'll tip you later if you like.”  
“Later?”   
“You know my room number,” he said, in a hushed voice, cocking an eyebrow. “What do you say?”   
“We'll see sir.”   
“Can I just get your name?”   
“It's Sofia.”   
“Pretty name.” Leon grinned. “See you.”  
“Maybe.” She walked away, Leon turning back to Merlin and Arthur.   
“She seems nice.” Merlin nodded, sipping on his drink.   
“She's going to be so slutty, I can tell.”  
“You're vile,” Arthur laughed. “Really.”  
“Oh aren't I?” 

“Arthur, I'm really tired,” Merlin complained, pouting.   
“Oh I'm sorry sweetie.” Arthur kissed his cheek.   
“Can I go to our room?”   
Arthur tapped his foot. “Of course, if you want to. Sex?”  
“No energy Daddy. I just want to sleep.” Arthur kissed his neck. “Can I take it out?”   
“No.”  
“But Daddy-"  
“You can stay. And I won't turn it on, or you can go, and I will.” Merlin nodded. “You're going to go?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Alright. I'll be up after dinner.” He kissed the spot behind Merlin's ear, pressing the remote in his pocket and turning it up a few notches. 

Merlin was sprawled on the bed when Arthur got back, come drying on the bedsheets, breathing softly. He was naked, plugged arse on display, and Arthur could barely help himself. He'd turned the vibrations to the lowest setting, a low buzz within Merlin, completely inaudible. He undressed, putting his clothes onto the chair, and looked through the bag. He took out a bottle of lube, setting it on the bed, and sat down behind Merlin. He stroked his fingers down Merlin's thigh, watching him twitch. Then he reached for the pink remote, slowly moving the lever to level two. Merlin stirred a little, sniffing. Level three. Merlin groaned softly, still asleep, eyelids fluttering. Level four, Arthur could hear the buzzing, and smiled. At level six, Merlin gasped out. “Daddy, wha-"  
“Shh, shh. I'll go up to eight.” Merlin nodded, pressing his hips into the bed as Arthur increased the intensity. “That's seven.” Merlin groaned louder, Arthur pushing the base of the plug so it hit Merlin's prostate, and turned it up to the final setting. Merlin was writhing on the sheets, hard and desperate. “And eight.” Arthur watched his baby for a few moments, wriggling and tortured, then turned off the remote, pulling out the butt plug and replacing it with his own cock.   
“Oh god Daddy. Please.”   
“You want to come?” Merlin nodded, panting, begging Arthur to begin thrusting. “Well sweetie it looks like you already did.”   
“Sorry Daddy, but I couldn't help it.”   
“It's ok. Just a few more minutes.” Merlin nodded, Arthur moving his legs and beggining to thrust, enjoying Merlin's loose, wet hole. “You're been a good boy though, haven't you?”   
“I tried Daddy. And I didn't touch myself, I just tried to sleep.”   
“So good. Such a good little baby.” Arthur grunted softly as he came, falling back onto the bed.   
“Now Daddy?”  
“Roll onto your back.” Merlin rolled over, clutching at the bedsheets, desperate to come. “Now you can. Good boy.” 

They rested, Merlin curled clumsily around Arthur, breathing on his neck. “Love you baby.”   
“Hm.”  
“You not going to say it back?” Merlin grunted. “Sleep well darling.” Merlin nodded, feeling Arthur's hands on his chest, and smiled.


End file.
